Revenge
by Loveless Vamp
Summary: When Bella goes for a dip in the ocean while Edward's hunting, she suddenly gets captured by a riptide and can't reach the surface. She slowly drowns until a family of vampires saves her life by biting her and pays their life for their kindness to Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**_Discalimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon._**

****

I dipped my feet in the cool, refreshing water. I began to swirl the water with my finger when I decided a refreshing swim in the ocean would feel good. I quickly tugged away at my towel that wrapped around me and began to swim out into the deeper water.

"Ahh...So refreshingly cool." I held my breath and dived under when a wave came at me. After it passed I swam up and broke through the surface in a flurry of movements. I breathed in deeply, since Edward was out hunting, I decided to go for a dip in the ocean.

Humming slightly as I treaded water, I turned around to look at the shore. I looked closely when I saw something sparkle in the shores. What is that? A bottle maybe, catching the light of the sun?...Oh well. I shrugged it off and turned around to swim out farther when...

"AHHHH!" I tried to take in a deep breath, the key word is TRY. I was pulled under by a rip tide, my arms and legs felt useless with this strong current dragging me out deeper and deeper. I broke to the surface and yelled for help when another wave came at me, engulfing me. I couldn't see, everything was black. I tried swimming back up, but where was up?

"Arghhbluuuerreh," I began to cough as I finally reached the surface only to be taken under _again_. I was inwardly screaming, Where was Edward? Then I realized, I was on the werewolf territory where Edward or anyone from the Cullens could not step onto. Then, I lost hope. I knew I was going to die.

I could feel a burning in my lungs, a wanting for air. Fresh air. I desperately tried to find the surface again, I couldn't die. Not now, not so soon. I felt my heart beat slower and slower. I felt my body become numb as I deftly tried for air...I finally gave up, what was the point? I wouldn't survive anyways..._I love you Edward...remember me._

* * *

Five Year Later

"Edward. Snap out of it. Will you at least try and be happy?!" Alice shook Edward's shoulder's, trying to get his attention.

Edward looked at the wall blankly, " Alice...I killed her. If I didn't go hunting, if I was with her at the time...I could have saved her." Edward looked at Alice, "Alice...Whats the point of living now?"

Before Edward knew it, Alice did something Edward never expected from her. She slapped him. "_Edward!_ Snap out of it, please! Do it for Carlisle and Esme! They can't stand watching you die inwardly like this..." Alice's voice softened for a moment, "She's happy, Edward. Didn't you want her to die as a human?"

He didn't respond, his face only grew more tortured, "Maybe...I should go to Italy..." That recieved another slap on the head from Alice. He shook his head, "Don't worry...I won't, she didn't want me to."

Alice threw her hands into the sky in dispair, "You...are...hopeless..." Alice left Edward to grieve alone...

* * *

"Bella, do you want to go hunt now?"

I looked up to see a brightly smiling Gregory. He reached out with a hand to help me up from the floor. I smiled slightly, "Actually, I wanted to hunt alone...If you don't mind."

Gregory shook his head, still smiling, "No, no, it's okay. I'll go hunting later then, with Romani." He tussled my hair with brotherly love and left me.

Sighing, I stood up and got ready to go hunt...

I breathed in deeply and found the scent of my favorite prey, _wolf_. I began to run and hunt, not even knowing what I was doing as I got sucked into a flashback...

_"She's dieing..." a soft voice whispered. "You have to do it, or else her life will be lost."_

_"Will she mind? Would she want a life with all this problems?" someone asked, his voice gruff._

_A rustle, "It does not matter, we cannot let her die like this. Do it, Gregory. Bite her."_

_I tried desperately to open my eyes, I felt so weak. I tried to take in a breath of air but only managed a small amount of air into my lungs. Just enough to speak, "Please...do it." My voice was a mere whisper, hoarse and rough. But they heard, to their suprise._

_And I could feel the pause, the breath on my neck as the so-called Gregory leaned down to do what I always wanted Edward to do...he bit me._

I pounced on the Alpha of the pack, my teeth bared like a feral wolf as well. The pack circled me, bewildered by my wolf-ish behavior that they knew to well. I circled the leader, he followed my movements with his eyes.

I growled low and attacked, my teeth going for the throat, the Alpha wolf saw it coming and twisted back and came down to grasp my neck with his jaws. But I wasn't normal, I had vampire's speed and strength. I turned quickly and met his attack, killing him swiftly by breaking his neck. The pack growled, shackles raised at their fallen leader. They looked ready to attack when a wolf suddenly howled and ran away. The other pack members looked into the forest and ran as well, howling along the way.

I shrugged my shoulders and instead, leaned down to drink the blood from the Alpha. "You were a good fighter, I will not forget the glint of power from your eyes and the bravery in your paws." I always said a farewell of respect to my kills. It was a respect I learned whenever I caught my prey. Their eyes filled with the same fear humans had.

That is why I liked the wolves as my favorite food scource. They did not know of fear. They only knew of bravery and pride; future did not exist for them, only the present.

I left the body of the wolf where I killed it for the pack to come back and pay their respect for their fallen leader. I sighed as I left the forest and ran towards my house. Five years...five years and I still couldn't find my love. Maybe it was fate keeping me apart from him...

_Stop thinking about him. You swore you would forget and live on...just forget._

"Killed another Alpha?" I turned around at the sudden voice in the woods? Who was that? "Don't worry dear...I'm not here to kill _you_."

I felt the emphasis on the word, 'you' and I immediately began to run towards my house where Gregory and the Hailees lived. I ran faster as I heard distant laughter in the forest..._No, oh no._ I fell to my knees with disbelief...the house...my family...were burned to all ashes.

"Child, your grief gives them respect. They fought bravely." A woman's voice filled my ears.

I turned around, I was quite aware that my eyes were as black as midnight. "Who are you? WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO KILL THEM?!"

She laughed, "Child, child. You are too young to be screaming at me." Her eyes brightened when she saw all the fire go out suddenly, "Your lust for revenge will lead you well...goodbye." And she disappeared into the night like a melting shadow.

I couldn't believe it...two family gone...first was the Cullen's and now the Hailee's...I stood up, glaring at the night. _Why does everyone think I'm weak? Just because I was depressed for a while does not make me weak!...I'll find that person...and when I do, I..am...going to**...kill her**._

* * *

**_A/N- Read and Review please! _**


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to find any scent I could that I could track down to that person. I couldn't find any. It was as if she was never here. Frustrated, I punched the tree hard, trying to vent out my anger on that one punch. The tree broke.

The police were coming, I was sure. The faint sounds of the sirens meant that they must have seen the smoke. I sighed and looked back at the house, sorrow taking over the anger. "I'll miss you guys..." I sighed and began to turn around when something sparkly caught my eyes. "Mm?" I picked up a ring. Something caught in my throat as I remembered Romani buying the ring on fourth of July.

I looped it through my necklace chain and began to run. Somehow, I needed to find someone who would know that person. That lady. I ran faster, the urge to get revenge on my beloved second family driving me on...Carlisle? Wouldn't he know that person? He had been around a long time, and he did know mostly all the vampires...How do I find him though? I gave up two years ago, what makes the chance of finding him or Edward more likely now?

Forks. I'll have to visit there and try the best to find them. I'd find them, rejoice, then go look for that woman...Edward..._How are you doing? Do you miss me? Somehow, I have a feeling you've moved on...I have. It was hard, but I did...**I'm sorry**._

I quickly headed towards the airport and bought a plane ticket to Forks, Washington in no time at all. The thanks all went to the guy who was getting me the ticket.

"Plane to Washington leaving in ten minutes. Head over to aisle 13. I repeat..."

I stood up quickly and walked in a slightly fast human pace to the aisle. I caught many eyes and some mouths were gaping. I didn't really care, I just walked (actually more a jog) towards my plane as fast as I could.

The lady took my ticket and gave me a wierd look at my no luggage, only a laptop that I bought from my credit card only minuts ago. I smiled to reassure her and walked into the coffee-smelling plane. It was better than nothing.

As I sat down in the middle aisle, I took out my laptop and began to power it on... The screen flashed blue then the screen appeared. I smiled and began to hack into the area around forks and some far away, but rainy, places as well. I was looking for any signs of the Cullens. Any mysterious reports of a doctor coming in or something.

Hacking wasn't a skill I used too much. It was actually thanks to Gregory (I choked at the nostalgic thought) that I even knew how to hack into a simple phone. He was the ultimate hacker when he was human, so he thought it'd keep my mind off of my past if he tought me. I wasn't as nearlly as good as him, but I was still better than the average human.

"The plane will be taking off in two minutes. Please put on your seatbelt and turn off all of your electronic devices."

I didn't bother listening to the attendant, I just kept on searching and hacking.

"Um, excuse me miss, the attendant told us to turn off all of our electronics," the girl sitting next to me said. Her eyes seemed to grow wide when I turned to look at her, flashing her a smile before turning the computer off.

I placed the laptop on the pocket in front of me, "Thanks for reminding me."

The girl just nodded and tried not to stare...she failed.

For the next few hours on the plane, I settled down and tried meditating to keep my mind off of all the mortals on the plane. _If I can't find anything in Forks...I'll try Alaska and ask the Denali coven..._

Suddenly everyone was moving around and standing. I opened my eyes fully and noticed that the plane was already landed! I silently took my laptop and began to leave the plane. Lightly shoving away some people to know good.

"God, so many people..." I muttered under my breath. I looked around, no one would see...If I just, jumped over all those chairs...If I do it fast enough... I looked around and saw everyone busy getting their suitcases and luggage. I tightened my hold on the laptop and swiftly, jumped over everyone's head and chairs and raced out the open door before anyone saw or felt me brush past by.

"Whew. No one saw, and if they did, they'll think they were hallucinating..." I wiped away at my brow and looked around. I resumed my fast walking as I examined my surroundings. Okay, Forks is that away... Good thing I'm not clumsy anymore or this'll take more than a week.

I pushed past a few people and broke out into a jog when suddenly I bumped into someone, "Oh! I'm sorry, here let me get that for you." I apoligized to whoever I bumped quickly, not even looking at the guy since I was in a hurry. I swiftly reached down and grabbed the suitcase. "Here you g--" I stared...

Carlisle smiled dazzlingly, "Thank you...Are you...Are you a..."

It was...It was... "Carlisle!" I shouted with joy and quickly hugged the father figure of the Cullens. Maybe...maybe they were close too. "Carlisle!! It's me, Bella!" I would have been crying for sure.

Carlisle seemed surprised at my hug more than what I said, "Excuse me?"

I pulled back and looked at Carlisle confused, "It's me, Bella. The Isabella Swan that 'drowned' in the ocean."

Carlisle's face faltered, he looked at me closely and almost gasped, "...Bella?"

"BELLA?!?!?!"

I turned around to see Alice and Esme staring at me from a far away. Then they were running at vampire speed towards me... _Was this a dream? Was I...was I dreaming? Had I found the familly I was looking for just in an accidental bump?_

"Bella!!!!" Alice reached out and hugged me, shouting with joy. "Oh my god!! Your a vampire! I thought you were dead, no offense!! OH MY GOD!!" Alice skipped around me while Esme hugged me as well, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled brightly, maybe this wasn't a dream...

"...Bella..." someone whispered from so far away, so quietly, I couldn't almost catch it. I turned a fraction of a inch and Alice froze immediately. There, a few feet away were a shocked Jasper and a disbelieving Emmett. But that didn't catch my eyes since my eyes were glued to the person in between them...in between...**_stood Edward._**

* * *

**_A/N- Short, I know. It's just I'm really busy right now and I couldn't write any more. Anyways, I'll be posting on Monday/Wednsday/Friday/ and Saturdays. Tuesday, Thursday, and Sundays I'm too busy to post...So, hope you enjoy! R&R_**


	3. Chapter 3

He looked ever more beautiful confused and slightly hopeful. His dark topaz eyes gazed into mine with a longing of hope, maybe hoping I was real. Emmett was the first to react.

"Bella!!" He grabbed me in a bear tight hug that I returned slightly. Jasper came next, he had a small smiled on his face when he gave me a small hug then rushed to Alice's side...Edward came next.

He stood in front of me, staring at me with a different emotion when he realized I was indeed alive. Everyone was quiet, waiting for what his response would be. I was waiting for what he would do next. I had made myself forget, somehow, of him when I was with the Hailees. I didn't think of him as much when I was with them...But I promised myself, if I ever meet him. If I ever saw him again, I would try to regain what we once had.

Edward's mouth opened, "Bella? Is that really you?" His voice slightly cracked. I was touched, did he fall into that much of a depression while I was gone? I could almost feel his depression from the past.

I smiled widely, "Yeah. Yeah, it's the one-and-only, non-clumsy, me." Edward's face broke into a crooked smile I used to lvoe so much and at once he pulled me into a deep, long, passionate kiss. I almost fainted right there (if I could I mean) as I kissed him back urgently. Alice was jumping around us, clapping her hands at the sight. Emmett was muttering about us getting a room while Rosalie, who appeared out of nowhere, slightly slapped him on the head.

"I looked for you, you know. I did, it's just...I couldn't find you. Forgive me?" Edward's breath fogged my vision.

I hugged Edward tightly around the waist, burying my head in his chest. "Forgive you for what? Trying to find me, the one who was stupid enough to drown? Yeah right, _you_ should be the one forgive _me_."

"You've grown a sense of sarcasm..." He chuckled slightly. Was this really reality? Wasn't this a dream?

Alice quickly pulled away from Edward's protesting arms, "Bella! Oh my god, how have you been? Are you okay? We need to buy you some new clothes...Oh Bella! I missed you sooo much!" Alice pulled me into another hug.

Laughing slightly, I pulled away, "I've never felt so happy! I can't believe I actually found you guys like this..." Then, I remembered exactly why I was searching for them. "Um, Carlisle, can I speak to you later about something?"

Carlisle raised one eyebrow questioningly but nodded yes. I broke into a smile, all I had to do was enjoy this beautiful moment...fate had other ideas. "Bella?!" I turned around at the new voice, who was this?

My jaw dropped, "JACOB?!?!" Jacob was standing in front of me with disbelieving eyes.

Jacob looked at me, a bit shocked, "Bella? What have they done to you?" He looked me up and down sadly. Then he tensed up when he noticed that he was out-numbered by a lot. He was alone, I could tell, and he wasn't looking too in-control with eight vampires surrounding him.

"Calm down, Jacob..." I whispered.

He didn't hear, he just shook his head angrily, "They did this to you didn't they? You were such a sweet, innocent girl...So was drowing just a cover-up story, then?! You filthy leeches!" Jacob shook once then exploded in a mass of clothes. We were all lucky that everyone was gone since we were the ones who were standing there for about an hour straight, just reveling in each other's presence.

Jacob immediately launched himself at Edward; he must have suspected him changing me. Edward tensed, waiting for him to reach him...No, I couldn't let him fight the battle that shouldn't be involving him.

"_Jacob_!" I shouted as I ran towards Jacob, slightly shivering. I wasn't shivering because it was cold since vampires couldn't feel the cold. Know, I was shivering because I was changing into a wolf. One of my gifts I figures out later on. When I was human, I longed to be Jacob's friend so much. I guess when I was turned, I got the gift to be close to Jacob by turning into an almost-werewolf state.

I quickly pounced on Jacob and in one-fourth of a second, I was a wolf. A midnight-black wolf almost as big as Jacob but a bit smaller. Jacob turned, surprised, and backed away slightly, his eyes staring at me confused.

Growling, I began to circle Jacob. Jacob could only watch, he was battling with himself. Attack a almost-fellow wolf or leave it be? I think the fact that I was a wolf and I was Bella, his long-lost 'friend', got into his head. He looked at me with one long look then turned around and ran away.

Letting out a deep breath I trotted back towards a shocked family of vampires. They stared at me and slightly backed away and inch. When they saw I wasn't going to attack, they walked over and petted my silky fur. I was sorta happy to be a wolf. Not only did I hunt them, I could be them.

Edward stared into my still-gold/topaz eyes, "Are you...Can you speak?"

I wolf-laughed which is when I roll out my tongue and sorta pant loudly. I dipped my head up and down. "Yup...One thing that werewolves can't do. Actually talk to their friends physically." I wagged my tail and licked Edward's cheek. He smiled in return. I think he didn't like the thought of kissing a dog on the mouth. Oh well.

Carlisle walked over to me with a amused and slightly awed look, "Turning into an almost exact replica of a werewolf. Amazing. I've never seen anything like it." He touched my fur with a finger, "Can you turn back?"

"Yes. It's just...I don't want ot right now because...I won't have any clothes on..and...I don't want to give these young men any perverted thoughts," I pointedly stared at Emmett and Edward who looked at each other and broke out into a small laugh.

Carlisle nodded, smiling brightly, "Well. Why don't we go and visit our long-forgotten house? We can stay there tonight and then go back to Wyoming (A/N- I don't know any states that are rainy and not sunny so...yeah, Wyoming ;;)."

I froze from walking back to Edward, "Wy...Wyoming?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah, that's where we live now. We just came here to take some of our stuff from our house here back."

"Oh..." Jasper stared at me strangely as he felt the grief coming off of me in giant waves...Did I mention that Wyoming was the place where I was living with the Hailees before I decided to search for Carlisle and the rest? Yes, I had to go back to see those scattered ashes...

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he placed a hand on my head.

"I'll..." I paused, "I'll explain when we're at your guy's old house, 'kay?"

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about with us?" Carlisle asked softly. We were all sitting around that dining table they used to have.

I stretched my arms in front of me, I was wearing Alice's clothes for the mean time. "Well...Carlisle, do you know a vampires, a vegetarian vampiress, that...well, how do I explain how she looks? She has black hair that sorta looks like blue in the dark...She's tall, taller than any one of you...And...she can melt into the shadows. I know it's wierd, but I think that's what her gift is...Do you by any chance, know her?"

They all stared at me Edward took my hand, "Are you talking about Elizabeth?"

I blinked, "Is that her name?"

Carlisle frowned, "But how do you know her Bella?"

My face immediately froze as I suddenly rememembered her...I felt so angry and sad at the same time...Jasper stared at me again, his eyes questioning. I sighed, "I'm...I'm sorta trying to get revenge by killing her."

They all froze too, they eyed each other with frowns. Edward tugged on my hand to get my attention. He stared at me with tense eyes, "Bella,...Elizabeth...She...She was my **_human sister."_**

* * *

**_A/N- Two updates in a day! Did you guys like it? R&R_**


	4. Chapter 4

I blinked, "Your human sister? But...I thought you were an only child..."

Edward looked down at the table, "She was my adoptive sister. My mom adopted her when she was sixteen...Elizabeth ran away from home and got changed when she was around twenty or so... We found it out when she came to me three years ago. She's really nice and caring but...Why do you want to _kill_ her? What revenge?" He raised his head and stared at me long and hard.

I shook my head, still feeling greif-stricken at the thought of my dead family... "She...She killed them Edward. She killed them, I _need_ revenge. I need to kill her to know that I was letting my family die with respect."

Carlisle leaned forward, frowning, "Who? Who did Elizabeth kill?"

"My..." My hands twisted the fabric on the table as I tried to let out the pain of seeing my family in ashes, Jasper was silently struggling with himself at my emotions. "My family. She killed my family. The Hailees."

"You mean that you joined their coven?!" Edward exclaimed surprised. He grabbed my hand more tightly.

I nodded, "Yeah...why?"

Carlisle sighed, his eyes watching me carefully, "Did you know that the Haillees, all of them, used to be in the Volturi's gaurd? They resigned and tried to live as vegetrians after a few years... Are you sure they weren't..."

I scowled, "Trying to kill me? No. They loved me; very much. What does that still have to do with Elizabeth killing them? I don't care if they were once a member of the Volturi. I loved them. You should know what it's like to love family..."

Edward sighed as he stroke the back of my hand, "Elizabeth despises the Volturi. She was changed by them when she was traveling to Volterra for a college asignment... She kills Volturi members, resigned or not, as a living..." He took my face in his hands kissing me lightly on my forehead, "She musn't not have known about you...and me."

Alice smiled happily, "So why don't you just forget about them and come live with us again? You and Edward can get married and..."

I cut her off quickly, "No. I am _not_ giving up. I will get my revenge."

"Oh, Bella. Can't you just forget about this?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "No. Edward, I don't care if she's your sister, well I do, but still, I need my revenge. I just need it." I looked at his pleading eyes with my own.

He dropped my gaze, "I can't let you, Bella. Elizabeth...She's my only relative that was actually in my human life...I can't let her die, not even for you...I'm sorry Bella."

Words stuck at the back of my throat, he would choose her over me? "Well... I see...I'm going to give you a choice Edward." I looked at my hands and sighed, "Pick between me and Elizabeth. Who would you rather want alive?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer but closed it again, thinking hard...A minute passed in silence... I broke out into a horrible, cold laugh, "You actually have to think, Edward?! You have to think on whether ot be with me or your damned, murdering sister?!" I breathed heavily, my hand leaving his tight hold, "You must have forgotten me more than you say you did."

Still mad and pissed at Edward and Elizabeth, I stood up and walked towards the door slowly. Edward stood up, his chair falling to the floor, "Bella! Don't go, please, don't!"

I stopped, my hands tightening on the hold of the doorknob, "I'm going to go after Elizabeth... Good bye."

I opened the door to go out buy surprisingly, Carlisle stopped me with one sentence that nearly broke my dead heart. "If you are going to go after her...we will stop you Bella. We can't let her be killed..."

So they would rather love her than me, was it? Had they forgotten about me within all those years? I closed my eyes tightly as I said a terse, "Goodbye" before slamming the door behind me. Now how would I be able to find her? If Carlisle knew her, than others must know too... I needed someone to help me... Someone who would gladly help me kill that damned Elizabeth for killing Gregory and the rest...Who?

The Volturi. Elizabeth was killing them off one by one wasn't she? Wasn't she the one who was the cause of some gaurds? Wouldn't they gladly help me in my quest? Aro would know her since Carlisle did too..

I smiled wryly as I took off my jacket and my shoes... Well then, since I don't have a car with me...I took off my pony-tail and shook my dark hair around me... A shiver ran up my spine as I crouched down to the floor. Then I broke out into a run and jumped, the shiver was now a huge shudder and then I broke out of my clothes into an almost exact replica of a werewolf.

I shook my mane of fur and stared at my midnight-dark fur appreciatively, I just loved my wolf form. Then, I picked up my clothes in my mouth and broke out into a run that probably Edward couldn't even manage. I breathed in deeply, running as a vampire was the best thing in the world. However, running as a werewolf-ish creature was even better. It was more of flying than running. Your paws (feet) couldn't even feel the ground as it moved too fast.

The airport was only twenty miles away so I got there in five minutes. That fast was how I ran. I dove into a area of cluttered trees and brushes and dressed swiftly after changing back into the human/vampire form.

Straightening my hair quickly, I jogged into the airport and headed straight towards a _male_ ticket attendant. I spoke in a seductive, purring voice, "So, do you have a tiket to Volterra, Italy?" I flahsed him a charming, dazzling smile.

He stared at me with wide, bulging eyes before he regained his common sense, he actually managed to ask, "O-one way...O-o-or two wa-ways?"

I leaned down so that my breath could get into his face, "One way, sir." His eyes glazed over slightly until he quickly began to tap into his keyboard, "We...We h-have one fl-flight in ten minutes...It's only available in first class miss, I'm sorry."

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry! I don't give a damn if it's in first class or not. Now, heres the card." I handed him my credit card and flashed him one more seductive smile before walking away towards where the plane would be. I sat down in the nearest chair and silently began to meditate. Being around humans could be really annoying.

Hearing a shuffling next to me, I opened my eyes slowly. A guy with a confident smile on his face stared at me intently. "So, honey, what seat are you in?" He was leaning towards me.

I smiled seductively, a little fun wouldn't be that bad in this long flight, "I'm in seat 126ABD, you?" He smiled right back, loving the way I was playing with him.

"I'm right next to your seat. Ain't that lucky for me?" His hand reached out to touch my arm.

My smile was tight on my face now, "Really?" I leaned in a bit closer and breathed in his face. He instinctively leaned closer as well, his eyes looking at me with lust. He was just about to lean to kiss me when I grabbed him by the throat lightly, lightly for me, hard for him. I brought him towards me, my lips against his ears. "Fuck off bastard," I whispered. I let go and he staggered back, his hands on his throat where two bruises were starting to form.

He stood up and walked away, shooting me glares as he walked away. Psh, loser. I looked up as the attendant opened the lane. I was the first one to hand in my ticket and passport. She let me go and I disappeared quickly into the opening. I sat in my seat once I found it and tried to ignore that perverted dickhead who was shooting me glares as he sat next to me. I softly sighed as the leather interior softly held my complexion.

"So...Wanna try this again?" That annoying guy seemed to regain his confidence and he reached out to touch my thighs.

I opened my eyes in a flash and I was gripping his hand tightly. He winced and cried out when I tried not to break his bone, which was a bit hard for me. "I advice you to get the fuck off of me if you want to live." I whispered lethally.

He scowled as I let go, "God, your one feisty girl."

I rolled my eyes and began to meditate again. Hours passed as I thought about what I would do once I reached Volterra. I ignored the meals that came and tried to concentrate on the plane. So, after hours of planning carefully, the plane landed. The guy looked over at me like he wanted to say something but I pushed past people roughly to get out before he could.

I breathed in the slightly different air as I ran out of the plane and down the stairs. I sighed as I reached towards my cell phone to call the car rental place for one car.

"Hey. You!" I turned around. There was that bastard again but now with more of his friends around him. "I don't like girls who turn me down," he said, snickering slightly.

Trying to keep my temper in control, I sighed. I **did not** have time for this...especially now. Better just knock them unconcious before this turns ugly. The guy came towards me and stroked my cheek to my annoyance, "Well, aren't you a pretty doll? Feisty too. I like it." He continued to stroke down and when he began to stroke down my neck, I snapped.

"God dammit, I DO NOT NEED THIS AT THE MOMENT!" I slapped his hands away and quickly with vampire speed, raised my hands towards them. "Good night guys!" And quickly I sent out a strong, almost moving the air, pulse of my other power. They all knocked down onto the floor, unconcious.

I heard someone clap loudly, "Brava! Brava gratzi! What wonderful gifts you have there. Turning into a werewolf, immune to other's powers, and...sending vampires and humans into a 'state' of unconciousness. Very very special indeed..." I turned around carefully, "It has been a while Bella. I'd like to welcome you...to Volterra."

A gasp let out of my mouth...how did **they know?**

* * *

**_A/N- Like it so far pplz? Felt like posting today... Well, Read & Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

How did they know I was coming?

I stared into the face of Aro, his hands still clapping loudly as he gracefully walked over towards me. His eyes were bright. I couldn't believe it, the leader of the Volturi was standing right before me like I was a long lost friend.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly.

Aro laid a hand on my shoulder and began to walk, guiding me towards a car. "Oh Bella, you should know that the Volturi knows of everything. Although it was hard for us to get a hold of you since you are immune to all our powers." He smiled, his papery skin stretching, "So...Elizabeth."

I immediately stiffened, so he knew of that too? Aro chuckled softly, "Why don't we talk more when we get to a more private envrionment?"

Somehow, I relaxed as I entered the car. The vampire driver in the front seat immediately stepped on the pedal and we were going 120 MPH. Just the way I liked it, fast and speedy. We drove for twenty minutes more until we arrived at the ancient castle in which the Volturi family and gaurds lived.

Aro laid his hand on my shoulder again, leading me. I guess that was better than having others chaining my wrists and dragging me towards the castle. He tried to make some conversation, "So...How's life going for you?"

"Good," I lied. I think he knew that I was lieing because he had an amused glint in his old, wise eyes. His eyes seemed to have a powerful glint to it as he walked into the castle to be bowed at by most of the vampires there. I tried to be polite, "I feel very honored that you, yourself, came to pick me up."

He chuckled lightly, "Polite doesn't suit you at the moment, Bella. You do not have to try, dear."

I smirked slightly, well, someone was quite frank. Aro led me to a warm, furnitured room. It looked very elegant with the golden-red curtains hanging and covering the windows. The wall was painted the color of peach and the wooden floor seemed to shine with the sheen of the shinyness.

Caius and Marcus (Aro's two brothers who were the leaders of the Volturi as well) nodded their heads at Aro with boredom shining in their eyes.

Aro turned and waved away at some of the gaurds. Only Felix, Demetri, and Jane remained in the room. Aro smiled at me, "So, Bella. First of all, let's talk about your gifts. I haven't had a while to talk to you about them."

I sighed, well I better start off a bit easy... "Well, yeah. My gifts...what about them?"

His eyes looked at me curiously, "Could you care to demonstrate all of them? Well, except the immnuity to other's powers. We already know how that works, don't we?" Jane scowled at this. She must have rememebred the time when she tried to cause me pain with her gift but it ended up not working.

Shrugging, I decided to show off a bit for my little, sweet Jane (yeah right). I raised my hand and extended my right foot behind me so that I was definitely grounded. I looked at Aro for permission and he nodded eagerly. I smiled at the horror-stricken Jane and quickly, narrowing me eyes, I focused and sent out a strong, definite pulse of my power out towards her. The room seemed to thump like a heartbeat once when I let out the pulse. Jane fell to the floor in a slump.

Aro cried out with joy, "Goodness! You sent our little Jane to sleep!"

I shook my head, "Not sleeping...It's just, her mind isn't working right now, so...I guess you can say she's...sorta dead at the moment."

"Can you wake her up again?" he asked curiously. I shrugged and leaned down to touch Jane's hand. Jane jumped up, anger boiling in her eyes as she realized I had just sent her useless to the ground.

Aro chuckled delightedly, "Well, well. What a amazing gift. How about the other one, dear?"

I was getting tired but I had to do this to insure the possibility of having some of his men and women with me when I go to Elizabeth. I took off my jacket and handed it to Demetri. I took off my shoes and slowly kicked them aside. Aro looked a bit confused at this but I just smiled inwardly at myself.

I sighed, "Aro, you wouldn't mind if I...lost a bit of control and accidentally attack Jane right?" Aro chuckled and waved his hand in permission. Jane looked aghast and shocked at the same time.

I smiled sweetly at her, telling her of the pain that would be approaching her within seconds. Then I let out a shiver and then a huge shudder. Everyone stopped breathing when I pounced on Jane. As I was in the air, I exploded out of my shirt and pants and landed on Jane as a wolf. A HUGE wolf, I mean.

Jane screamed as I grasped her neck in my jaws and bit down hard. I was scratching her body everywhere while doing so. It felt good to let out my pent up anger and sorrow at something. Suddenly, I felt something pulling me back, I growled and looked up to see a horrified Felix pulling me back. I sighed and bit his arm slightly so that he'd let go.

Aro tensed when I turned around to look at him, "Ah, is Aro the leader of the Volturi scared of me, the innocent Bella?" I wolfed laughed: letting my tongue roll out and panting loudly.

"You _bitch_!" I turned around to see Jane sitting up, blood-like venom pouring out of the slash on her body while red (almost blood-like) venom poured gushingly out of her neck.

I bared by canines, "Well, you are right. I am a female wolf, which does make me a bitch." I saw Caius crack a smile which is something you don't see often. Jane cried out angrily and launched herself at me even though she was still damaged and in need of healing.

I lowered my body to the ground, ready to attack when Aro stepped in between, shooting Jane a disapproving look. Jane stopped, turned around, and sat on the bed. She closed her eyes and relaxed so that her wounds could heal faster.

Aro sighed, "That was wonderful. You are like a half vampire, half werewolf." He reached out to lay a hand on my head, "Bella? Would you like to join the Volturi gaurd?"

I blinked, "But--"

"If you did join, you could go after Elizabeth and do whatever you want with her," Aro said, cutting me off. He looked at me appreciatively, "You would easily be the highest vampire in the gaurd."

It was tempting. Join the Volturi and be respected, also being able to hunt down Elizabeth. But was I that kind of perosn? I hesitated, "Can I keep my diet?"

Aro looked at me thoughtfully, probably wondering on if I would stay if he made me drink humans, "Hmm..." He stroked the arm of the chair, "I'll let you keep your diet...but only.." I knew there was a but, there's always a but. "If only you agree to drink human blood twice a month. It's like, a pledge that you are indeed a Volturi member. It is not much I am asking, Bella. Think of it. While you do that, you can stay in the room we've prepared for you." Aro motioned for Demetri to show me the way. "Choose your answer carefully Bella."

What would I choose? What was I supposed to choose? Revenge on my beloved family...or going back to my so called 'lover'? **Which one?**


	6. Chapter 6

Silently I sipped on the cup of animal blood they gave me. I was still thinking about it, what should I choose? I knew Edward and I could never be. In those five years, just those five years, something changed. Maybe everything changed because of my dead family.

I sighed... Well I made my choice. I stood up and drank the blood all in one-shot and threw the cup against the wall, making it shatter. "Well, where to now?"

Surprisingly, a knock came from the door. I opened it cautiously to see Demetri standing there, "What do you want Demetri?"

"Aro requests your presence in the dining hall," Demetri said with a serious voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Can't you just say Aro wants to talk to me? I mean what's with all the presense in the dining hall?" I could see Demtri's lip twitch upwards and silently smiled at myself for making at least someone smile a bit. "Okay, so where is this dining hall?"

Demetri motioned for me to follow and I swiftly followed his lead. His eyes silently glared at the few vampires that were staring at us. I didn't mind so I just smiled lightly at all of them. They just stared at me like I was an alien...oh well.

Aro opened his arms wide as he saw me, "Isabella! Have you chosen?" His eyes gleamed as he waited for my response.

I sighed. "I'll join...it's just...Would you mind keeping me a bit of a secret? Not let anyone else know?" I knew I was actually asking him to keep this from Edward and the Cullens...

Aro scrutinized my face carefully then sighed with understanding, "That will be hard. If you expect me to do that, then I need you to change some things about yourself..." Aro dipped his head an inch as his brothers came into the room and continued, "And I will need you to drink humans...the entire time."

"What? I thought you said only twice every month..." I glared at Jane as she joined int he room as well.

"Well, I will keep the Isabella Swan secret, but I need to represent someone else in your place...someone not vegetarian." Aro sighed, "So, I need you to change your habits and your name."

I thought carefully, if I did what he asked, Edward would never know or come and stop me... All I had to do was just drink from humans... I winced at the thought, drink from humans? Was I trully becoming a monster now, just to get revenge? "Your andswer Bella?"

Maybe I shoult just try it out... "I'll..." I hesitated, should I really? "I'll do it."

Aro clapped his hands twice, "Wonderful! Now, what would you like to change your name to?

"Vivian Hailee," I immediately answered. Vivian because it sounded hot, and Hailee as a rememberance of my family.

I saw a flash of recognition in Aro's eyes but he didn't voice it, "Well then Vivian Hailee. Welcome to our little family." Aro motioned for Felix, "Felix bring _Vivian_ here some snack."

Felix's eyes glanced at me curiously but nodded and turned around and left. Aro looked over at me with the corner of his eyes, "Bella, dear, you don't mind drinking right now, do you?" I could tell this was a test. To test me if I was actually willing or not. I just nodded my head and I saw Aro smiled secretly. "Well then..."

Then, I remembered the real reason why I came here, "What about Elizabeth?"

Aro seemed a bit cheered, "Yes, that was what I wanted to say. I want you to take Jane and Demetri. You can use Demetri to track her down and Jane to just cause a bit of fun. Wouldn't you like that? I'll let you do anything with Elizabeth as a...welcoming present." Aro sighed dramtically. "This will cause her to stop hunting down my gaurds."

IT was that easy? Did I really have to join this stupid Volturi just to get some of his people? Did I really had to do this? Then I sighed, of course I had to. I looked to the left when I saw Felix coming in with a girl in front of him. Felix was smiling at himself.

The girl was that same girl from the plane, surprisingly. The one who told me to shut down my lap top. She seemed not to recognize me as she shivered and looked around with wide, scared eyes. Aro motioned for me, "She's all your Bella."

They all stared at me intently, watching to see what I would do. What would I do? I couldn't just kill and innocent human being... I just couldn't cause them the pain as I drank from them. Aro stared at me, tellin me with his eyes to continue.

I took a deep breath and rolled up my sleeves and held up my arms. Aro watched curiously now, as I walked towards the girl. I looked at her with pity and sorrow in my eyes...I had to do it. I just had to. Then, I braced myself as I focused, I quickly let out a thumping pulse. Aro chuckled slightly as he felt the room sorta beat like a heart once. The girl fell to the ground but I caught her and brought her neck towards me. This was easier, she could not feel the pain or know what happened to her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her so softly that no one heard but myself. And then...I pierced through her soft skin to feel the warm, thick liquid of blood rush into my mouth. I paused briefly until the sudden urge to finish her off came into me. I drank more and more faster, her blood still rushing towards me. It tasted sweet and dellicated, her blood sang with pure innocence.

I sighed as I dropped her bloodless body to the ground. A lower-ranked vampired rushed in and dragged her out. Aro came behind me, "What an interesting way to drink your prey..." I clenched my hands tightly as I tried to fight the urge to run out and take another innocent life.

"I'll...be in my room," I muttered, my voice expressing no emotion. Aro just nodded like he understood and let me go. As I reached my room, I immediately punched the wall with anger. I screamed with frustration, I had just drank from a innocent girl! I had caused her life to end! I turned and kicked down a table, was I becoming the monster that was feared by everyone?

"I'm..." I whispered to myself as I sat down on my bed, "I'm a **monster..."**

_

* * *

**A/N- How was it? Did you guys enjoy? R&R**_


	7. Chapter 7

(Edward's POV)

"Edward..."

I looked up to see Alice staring at me intently, "Edward, get off of your stupid ass and go hunt with me." She dragged me by the arm so I stood up, "You are going to go hunting. It's been two weeks. Get over it." Alice began to drag me to the door, and I have to say, for a small pixie-like vampire, she was strong as Emmett.

I began to protest, I haven't hunted since Bella left and I didn't want to continue now. "Alice...Please, don't...I'm not in the mood."

Alice scowled, "Your never in the mood, now lets go." Alice thrust me into her car and began to drive off towards the nearest park. I just stared out the window and sighed.

"Alice was it right for me to have chosen Elizabeth over Bella?" I asked looking over at her.

Alice sighed exasperated, "Edward, it was your choice. I couldn't have made it for you...Still, I think it was wrong to just let Bella go like that." Alice stopped the car and walked out, "C'mon Edward."

I scrunched my eyebrows in frustration, where was she at the moment? She probably would have gone to get some help...I sighed, maybe I should search for her some way...I followed Alice into the woods, still thinking...Maybe I could ask Carlisle to let me--

I bumped into Alice, "Alice, what're you doing?" I looked at her face and immediately realized she was having a vision... "Alice?" She didn't respond so I decided to lay her mind a little visit.

I was sucked into a vision as well...

_"Vivian, I want you to go after Elizabeth tomorrow with Jane and Demetri," Aro said, commanding a girl that looked oddly familiar somehow._

_The girl, Vivian, smiled widely...it almost seemed to be a threat, "Sure, Aro. I'm glad your letting me do this so soon."_

_Aro just smiled and clapped his hands lightly, "Oh, here comes Heidi..."_

I blinked as the vision ended, "How do they know of Elizabeth? And who's that Vivian? I've never seen her," I said softly.

Alice shook her head, "She looks like...She looks like Bella. Only she has red eyes and her hair is a dark, deep red that almost seems black. Edward, you will need to get in touch with Elizabeth or go stop Aro and that Vivian girl."

I sighed... I guess...I'd visit Aro.

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I saw Heidi coming in to the room, followed by confused tourists and some frightened childs. Somehow, drinking from humans still sickened me to the pit. Still, I had to do it just for revenge...sweet, twisting, revenge.

I missed hunting wolves now and then, the battle, the kill, the bravery. Killing humans was too easy, the fear in their eyes, them giving up without a fight. I sighed as I picked out the second-best smelling human of them all. The first best went to Aro.

He stared at me with eyes that I've never seen. He didn't see me with fear, he saw me with understanding. It was as if he knew it was his fate to give his life to me... I didn't know why, but I felt sad at this. It just made it harder as I went in for the kill... I whispered that I was sorry but he just didn't respond he just let me kill him without no grunt of pain...

Aro sighed, "What a wonderful day. Bella, I expect you to leave tomorrow at dawn."

I nodded and turned to go to my room when Aro called me back, "I'm going to need your presence today. It seems someone will be coming in asking for us two."

I stopped, who would be looking for me? Vivian Hailee. I turned around, "Who is it?"

Aro just smiled and shook his head, "You'll see soon enough."

I growled slightly but came back to his side. As everyone began to clean up the room, I felt a presence...a presence I knew and yet couldn't put my finger on... "Ahh...Here he comes, Vivian." I snapped my head up as the door opened...

"Edward!" Aro called out cheerfully. Edward said nothing but look at me quickly with confusion then turn back to Aro...He didn't recognize me. That hurt me more than it should have. Did he forget me already?

Edward's voice was gruff, "Aro, I want to know why you are sending someone to kill Elizabeth. Who is this Vivian?"

Aro's smile dropped a little... He sighed and motioned for me, I stiffly came up next to him. "Edward, meet Vivian. Vivan meet Edward."

He turned to look at me and something flashed in his eyes before disappearing quicker than it appeared. "You are Vivian?" I nodded. He scowled, "Why are you tryng to kill Elizabeth?"

I felt saddened for a bit then it got replaced by anger. So was he really willing to protect her? I smirked, "I have my reasons."

His eyes flashed to dark black, "TELL ME GOD DAMMIT!"

I kept calm as I answered, "It is not your business."

Edward just got more angrier, "The hell it is my business! Tell me what you want with her or I swear I'll kill you."

Aro coughed, "Edward...I'm going to ask you not to threaten my gaurds."

Edward's eyes flashed towards Aro with cold anger, "Aro, I want to know what you want with my sister."

"You should know what she did to my gaurds, Edward. I need her gone, and Vivian is willing to do that." Aro sighed.

Edward shook his head, "Aro, you can't kill Elizabeth. She just killed minor gaurds, those useless ones."

I finally snapped. "_Useless_? Then do you think that the Hailees were useless too?! They were innocent enough!" I hissed.

He stared at me with surprise, "How do you know of the Hailees?"

"How do I know? Why don't you ask your sweet Bella how does she know?" I coldly spat at his feet. He stared at me with wide eyes and I could tell he was looking at me more closely.

Aro sighed, he patted my shoulder, "Vivian, I think it's best if Edward here got some rest..." He looked at me meaningfully and I understood.

Edward looked confused when I raised my hand in front of his face. He looked even more confused when I closed my eyes and focused...then...Badump. A pulse, like a heartbeat, made the room beat again before Edward slumped to the ground, in a state of 'unconciousness'.

I sighed as I knelt next to Edward's body to stroke his face. Aro rustled behind me, "What do you want me to do **with him?"**


End file.
